Destiny
by TechnoRanma
Summary: Destiny is the calling you can't ignore. It will reach for you… until you reach back. 1/1


A/N: Written for the Hetalia Kink Meme. The request was for a Hetalia and Sailor Moon fusion.

Warning: genderswitch, a bit dramatic.

* * *

**Destiny**

* * *

There was something in the fire.

The girl's eyes flew open in a gasp and she breathed heavily, short cropped black hair sticking to a creased forehead. Cold sweat covered her clammy skin, and she frowned, hands shaking as she tried to keep her fingers in their proper seal position.

The sacred fire crackled on fiercely in front of her, and she blinked hard, letting the comforting warmth eventually slow the racing of her frantic heart.

For months now, there was a malevolent warning in the messages the Kami were sending.

_-A war time poster flying free from a telephone pole.-_

Normal, uncomplicated images... which shouldn't have spoken of revolution, and yet, they did.

_-A clatter of old cans being__ thrown down.-_

Like the sparkling of light through a brilliant crystal, the visions always scattered into fragments when she woke from her meditation.

_-Two figures. A hand outstretched. And everything burned.-_

The world was coming into a turbulent era, and the land of the rising sun was not beyond its reach, despite how secluded it had been. The girl was young, and while she trained to be a Shinto priestess, she went about her daily life, watching the harbor fill with more and more naval ships by the week.

_She had no part in the war._ She told herself. _It would never truly reach her._ Her family said.

But then there were the dreams.

And try as she might, when she looked into the fire, the tumultuous visions told her differently.

* * *

A rustle in a garbage bin drew the Japanese girl's attention to a small pile of boxes as she returned home from the market.

The girl sucked in a short breath, unable to dismiss the western superstition as a black cat suddenly darted across her path.

Dark eyes turned to look more closely, and once she saw it, she decided that she had been wrong. The cat wasn't black. More like a deep chestnut colour, with shaggy fur, and an odd little tuft of two curls sprouting from its head. Its eyes were a gemstone olive green as they stared back almost lazily.

The girl smiled a little. "Kawaii..."

The cat stared some more, whiskers twitching sleepily as if it recognized the word, before it ambled away and out of sight.

* * *

"These are times of war. Everyone, even the smallest creature, is affected."

The weeks passed, and the school teacher spoke in a rare, confiding moment, before returning to the lesson.

The girl frowned slightly to herself, taking her notes without question, but... deep inside... she did not agree. These were times of war, but not just anyone could do something. The dreams were a reminder of how she, a simple young girl, could do nothing.

What else could a simple girl do in the face of the world?

* * *

The climb up the stone steps to the shrine and her home was a welcome routine. The sky was blue, and at that minute it was easy to forget the haunting images in the fire. A scrap of paper skittered across the ground at her feet, and the shrine's loud brass bell rang.

The Japanese girl saw an elder woman with her two young grandchildren giving prayers to the Kami, and she couldn't stop the fierce remembrance of their messages to her own.

A tiny mew near her feet startled the dark-haired priestess, and she looked down, becoming aware of, with pleasant surprise, the shaggy stray cat from some time ago. Green eyes blinked up at her as if asking a question.

The girl smiled and asked one back. "I wonder... is even the small you affected?"

* * *

It was evening when she walked down the blue lit street. Time was catching up with the people in their land now, and while watching the twinkling city lights surrounding the distant buildings and the harbor before her, she thought about the fragility of peace.

She turned the corner. A flyer flew free from a nearby telephone pole. A chestnut cat peeked out from the alley, the sudden noise of old cans being thrown down deafening the quiet street.

And...

Her heart froze.

And finally.

Them.

They stood there like figures from a dream. The moonlight bathed their silhouettes, dark shadows, under the anonymity of the velvet nighttime.

And it was with the rising feeling of awe and frightening wonder, that the girl realised they _were_ from a dream. Her dreams.

Revolution had finally found her.

Her stomach sank, her dark eyes grew wide, but her feet stayed rooted in spot, unable to wake herself before the vision completed its final course.

She watched on as the two figures stepped forward until the glow of the streetlamp caught their features.

One was tall and had the purest blonde hair she had ever seen- it was cut even shorter than her own straight black style. The pale strands were efficient and neat in a way that was somehow still beautiful. The woman gave off an aura of great strength and purpose, so much so that the slight Asian did not hold her gaze for very long.

The brunette companion stood shorter in comparison, her long waving hair pulled back in a high ponytail, long bangs framing her softly rounded face, one prominent curl flying out to the side.

The Japanese girl could not help but think of the many cute comic books where the mysterious heroine's hair was a funny style or colour. The other girl's hair was normal, though, when the Shinto priestess glanced down, she noticed there was, strangely... a plate of spaghetti and meatballs held in the foreigner's hands.

She... stared oddly.

The tall blonde woman caught the source of her stare and immediately grabbed the brunette in a headlock.

"Where did you get that!?"

"Uwaah!" The brunette struggled wildly.

"I can't believe you-!" The blonde growled.

"Ve~! But, Soldier Germany!" The brunette snivelled loudly as her plate of pasta was tossed away. "So mean..."

"Don't whine, Italia."

The Japanese girl's mouth opened in muted shock. Never before had her visions shown her this...

All too soon, the figures stopped their small quarrel, and came closer.

"We've been searching for you." The brunette said in a sincere whisper.

"G-gomen nasai." The girl replied quietly. "I... I don't-"

"I know it's difficult to believe..." The tall, serious looking blond woman sighed and turned icy blue eyes on the short priestess. "But you _must_ believe us. It all depends on that. A thousand years ago, there were a group of us... fierce soldiers, who existed in the world of Ancient Rome."

"Ve~ it's true. My grandfather sent our hearts here, to the future..." The brunette said earnestly, and then her smile wavered as if remembering something sad. "He sent us to protect the world from being taken over by the wrong forces."

"Forgive me, but I don't understand..." The Japanese girl forced herself to speak, a small frown worrying her brow. What they said could in no way be real...

But deep inside... past the doubts and the fear, her heart cried out, _this is the truth_! These words felt so much like old memories rushing back to the surface.

This is the truth...

"You've felt it, haven't you?" The woman's deep, German accented voice questioned. She eyed her with a knowing expression on her sharp-angled face. "The calling to make a change in the world. What was it for you? Was it in the water? The air?"

There was something in the fire.

"Fire..." The dark-haired girl whispered in reply, her eyes shimmering in revelation.

"Mine was in the pasta~" Italia added in a bubbly tone. "Please. You have to join us. We need your help..." The brunette slowly held out a hand in beckoning. Her normally closed brown eyes opened mistily, and she smiled. "Don't you see? It's destiny."

The priestess felt a tug, and her hand seemed to rise out of its own accord, drifting to close the space. Flustered, she hastened to introduce herself-

"My... my name. It's-"

Her hand touched the stranger's... and the world turned to fire. It all became clear.

She is Japan.

She is a nation of simple girls, who aren't actually so simple, but have the power to change everything.

This is war.

These are her allies.

And this is destiny.

* * *

end


End file.
